


Связалась с детективом на свою голову

by Yasuru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuru/pseuds/Yasuru
Summary: -Вот скажите мне, пожалуйста, зачем я с тобой связалась? Хоть кто-нибудь может ответить мне на этот вопрос? - спрашивала девушка, скорее сама у себя, нежели к кому-либо другого, параллельно перевязывая пулевое ранение на ноге, лежащего рядом парня. - Ну жила же спокойно.-Сама же на скуку и на однотонность жизни жаловалась. Зато теперь скучно точно не будет. - с ухмылкой ответил парень.-Я не жаловалась, а просто констатировала факт.P.S. Действия происходят в Японии, Токио





	Связалась с детективом на свою голову

— Минору! — Элизабет ворвалась к парню домой, — Сделай что-нибудь, пожалуйста! Иошиэки не позволяет мне работать, хотя сам пашет! — девушка пошла в библиотеку. Открыв в неё дверь, она сразу же замолчала и прикрыла рот рукой. Минору спал на диване. Книга, которую тот, по всей видимости, читал, лежала на полу. Элизабет подняла книгу, положила её на стол возле дивана и укрыла парня пледом, что лежал на кресле. Девушка вышла из библиотеки, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и пошла на кухню.  
Устал с последнего дела, наверное.

— Опять у него в холодильнике мышь повесилась. — цокнула Элизабет, заглянув в тот самый холодильник. Вздохнув, Ливинзон закрыла холодильник и пошла в коридор.

Время раннее, но людей уже много: дети, что резвились в снегу, родители, наблюдающие за своими чадами, одиночки, ищущие по магазинам подарки и докупающие последние продукты для праздничного стола, радостные школьники, у которых наконец начались каникулы. Улицы украшены разными цветными огнями и фигурами. Каждый магазин старается привлечь покупателей необычным дизайном украшений.  
Элизабет зашла в продуктовый магазин, рядом с которым было меньше всего народа. Купив все необходимые продукты для карри, взяв ещё пару продуктов, мороженое и упаковку чая для заваривания в чайнике, девушка за всё заплатила и пошла обратно.  
— Йо, Элизабет! — послышался знакомый голос на середине пути.  
— Эд, привет.  
— Помочь? — блондин забрал пакет у девушки и пошёл вперёд.  
— Мой дом в другой стороне.  
— Но ты ведь к Минору идёшь. — не спросил, а утвердил парень.  
— С чего взял?  
— Есть всего три места, где ты можешь быть во время новогодних каникул: дома, у Иошиэки, у Минору, — начал перечислять Эд, остановившись, — Дома тебя нет — я заходил, у Иошиэки тоже — я звонил. — парень пожал плечами и пошёл дальше. Надувшись, Элизабет пошла за ним.  
— Как ты? — спросил Эд у девушки, после пары минут молчания.  
— Я нормально. Сам-то? Такое ранение получил…  
— Всё хорошо. Зажило уже давно. Они так и не вернулись?  
Элизабет отрицательно покачала головой:  
— Думаю, и не вернутся. Им нет смысла больше здесь находиться. Но я рада. — улыбнулась девушка, — По крайней мере, минус одна головная боль. — девушка посмеялась.  
У дома Минору они разошлись. Элизабет отнесла пакет на кухню, разгрузила продукты по полкам, оставив всё нужное, и убрала мороженое в морозильник и начала готовить. Через час, когда всё было готово, Элизабет насыпала чай в заварник, залила кипятком и пошла в библиотеку. Минору всё ещё спал. Девушка подошла к стеллажу с книгами и пробежалась взглядом по корешкам книг. Чуть улыбнувшись, шатенка взяла книгу Конана Дойля «Долина ужаса». Проведя рукой по обложке, Элизабет убрала книгу на место.  
— Что такое, ностальгия напала? — послышался охрипший ото сна голос.  
— Проснулся? — девушка повернулась к Минору.  
— Давно ты тут? — парень сел на диване  
— Нет. Есть будешь?  
— И ты говоришь, что ты здесь недавно? Да, буду, но мне казалось, что у меня в холодильнике мышь повесилась.  
— Так оно и есть, поэтому пришлось выйти в магазин.  
— Блин, выходи за меня. — посмеялся Минору, идя на кухню.  
— Прости, но я уже Иошиэки обещала. — хихикнула Элизабет, разливая чай по кружкам и ставя их на стол, — Иошиэки запретил мне сегодня работать.  
— Я бы тоже запретил. Ты там слишком часто пропадаешь и не спишь несколько ночей подряд.  
— Но это моя работа! — начала возмущаться Элизабет, но тут же успокоилась, — Встретила Эда по пути с магазина.  
— Как он?  
— Вроде нормально, но восстановиться ему надо не столько физически, сколько психологически.  
— Чтож, рассчитываю на Вас, госпожа психолог. — Минору убрал посуду со стола, — Пошли гулять.  
— Думаешь надо?  
— Надо.  
— Ну ладно.

Минору и Элизабет спокойно гуляли, как попали на место преступления.

— Идём мы, идём! — говорил Минору в трубку телефона, таща за собой Элизабет, — Уж извините! Мы попали на место преступления!  
— Минору, куда мы так спешим?  
— В одно хорошо знакомое место.  
— Зачем нам в бар? — спросила Элизабет, когда увидела знакомое здание.  
— Секрет. — усмехнулся Минору.

В баре был выключен свет. Когда Элизабет зашла в заведение, Минору куда-то пропал.  
— Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
— С Днём Рождения тебя! — послышалась песня и включился свет. Зал был украшен, несколько столов сдвинули в один и на них было много разных блюд. На стене висело две надписи: " С Днём Рождения!» и «С Новым Годом!»  
— Вы когда это всё устроить успели? — Элизабет в шоке смотрела на друзей.  
— Планировали давно. Мы боялись, что из-за того, что кое-кто уснул, — Иошиэки пихнул Минору в бок, — Ты сюда придёшь и всё спалишь. Но хорошо, что этого не случилось. С Днём Рождения, Элизабет.  
— Спасибо.  
— Happy Birthday! — накинули на девушку сзади, обнимая.  
— Мока! Ты когда вернулась? — глаза Элизабет заблестели от счастья ещё больше.  
— Сегодня утром. Не могла же я пропустить празднование Нового Года с друзьями и День Рождение лучшей подруги.  
— Спасибо. Но мне надо домой. Ваши подарки остались там.  
— Да ладно, потом отдашь. — махнул рукой Эд.  
— Ну нет.  
— Так, вы тут придумывайте конкурсы, а мы пойдём к Эли-тян домой за подарками. Заодно прогуляемся и поговорим о нашем, о девчачьем. — Мока подхватила Элизабет под локоть и повела на улицу.  
— Только не находите себе проблем, пожалуйста. А то вы это умеете. — попросил их Минору.  
— Уж кто бы говорил. — помахала рукой Элизабет и вышла из заведения с Мокой.

***

— Как там в Лондоне? — спросила Элизабет у Моки.  
— Нормально. Правда, без вас скучно. — взмахнула она своими волосами, покрашенными в нежно-голубой цвет.  
— Ты когда покраситься успела?  
— За день до приезда сюда. — шатенка посмотрела на неё с вопросом в глазах, — Просто захотелось. Новогоднее настроение на меня так повлияло.  
— Ну как обычно. — шатенка посмотрела на горящие огни и остановилась, — Не думала, что когда-нибудь снова вот так соберёмся и будем смотреть на огни города в Новый Год.  
— И как всегда захотим пойти в храм, но не пойдём, потому что там много народа и просто будет лень.  
— Вольём в себя четыре бутылки лимонада, не оставив парням. И они заснут раньше нас.  
— А потом мы разрисуем им лица. — хихикнула Мока, — Взяла маркер?  
— Ещё спрашиваешь? — Элизабет достала из кармана чёрный маркер.  
— Как будто вернулись в детство.  
— Всегда бы так. — нежно улыбнулась Элизабет, — Ну, пошли дальше. А то опоздаем. Не успеем их раскрасить. — шатенка побежала вперёд, — Кто первый, тот молодец и загадывает желание проигравшему!  
— Эй, так нечестно! Ты первая рванула вперёд! — Мока побежала за Элизабет.

Подойдя к двери, Элизабет заглянула в почтовый ящик. Там лежало письмо и два подарка. Девушка достала их.  
— От родителей? — поинтересовалась Мока, когда они зашли в дом.  
— Угу. — кивнула Эли, — Я быстро в библиотеку за подарками.  
— А ты была уверена, спрятав подарки в библиотеке? Все в нашей компании любят читать. Да и изначально планировалось устраивать вечеринку у тебя.  
— Именно поэтому там я и спрятала. Хочешь что-то спрятать — прячь на самом видном месте. — Элизабет вышла в коридор с пакетом, — Всё. Пошли.

Девушки спокойно шли обратно, как перед ними упало тело. Элизабет и Мока принялись за расследование. Простым дело не оказалось.  
— До полуночи двадцать минут. — посмотрев на время, сообщила Мока, — Мы не успеем вернуться.  
— Прости, что тебе приходится праздновать здесь. — вздохнула Элизабет.  
— Ты вообще о чём? Я бы больше расстроилась, если бы ты тут одна была.  
— А я ведь просил не искать приключений на одно место. — послышался знакомый голос. Девушки обернулись на говорившего.  
— За двадцать минут мы вернуться на автобусе не сможем, но вот на этом, — Эд кивнул в сторону мотоциклов, — вполне.  
— Я говорила, что я вас обожаю? — Элизабет подошла к одному из мотоциклов, — Ио, ты едешь сзади, ничего не знаю.  
— Нет, не говорила. Так уж и быть, в честь праздника я тебе уступлю. — Иошиэки сел сзади Элизабет.  
— Тогда уж и мне уступите. — Мока также села за руль.  
— Только соревнований не устраивайте, пожалуйста. — сел сзади Минору.  
— Зря ты это сказал. — Эд сел на свой мотоцикл.  
— У нас даже в мыслях не было, — покачала головой Элизабет.  
— Но раз уж ты так настаиваешь, — Мока дала по газам.  
— Именно это мы и устроим! — Элизабет и Эд также газанули.  
— Вы идиоты?! Это жилой район! — закричал Минору.  
— Не дрейф! Всё нормально будет! — обогнала их Элизабет.

В небо начали запускать салюты, когда они приехали.  
— Я первая! — засмеялась Элизабет.  
— С тобой на мотоциклах соревноваться бесполезно. Вот будь это машина… — Мока слезла с мотоцикла.  
— С Новым Годом. — поздравил всех Эд, смотря на салюты.  
— С Новым Годом. — отозвались все хором, также наблюдая за салютом. Когда он закончился, компания зашла в бар, открывая бутылки лимонада, из которых четыре себе забрали Мока и Элизабет. Празднование проходило весело, но в тоже время спокойно. Животы болели от смеха, вся еда съедена.  
Ближе к семи утра парни уснули. Когда их лица были успешно разрисованы, Элизабет вышла подышать свежим воздухом, а Мока убирала посуду со столов. Шатенка открыла письмо от родителей.  
«С Новым Годом~. Простите, что мы празднуем этот праздник не с вами, а ведь ты вернула себе память не так давно. Мы бы очень хотели к вам приехать, но работа требует нашего пребывания здесь. Когда мы вернёмся, мы наверстаем всё упущенное, обещаем. А пока повеселитесь с друзьями. Ещё раз с Новым Годом.  
С любовью, ваши родители.»  
Шатенка улыбнулась и открыла подарок. Там лежала книга, которую девушка давно искала, но не могла найти, и половинка подвески.  
— Так и знал, что вторая половинка у тебя. — вышел Иошиэки на улицу. Элизабет посмотрела на него и рассмеялась. Шатен посмотрел на неё с недоумением и зашёл обратно в бар. Когда он вернулся, его лицо было чистым.  
— Ничего не поменялось с детства. — Элизабет кивнула и поднесла свою половину подвески к половине Иошиэки. Вместе они составили карту червового туза.  
— Почему именно червовый?  
— Кто знает. Кстати, спасибо за новую колоду карт. — шатен положил руку на голову девушки, — На заказ делала?  
— Возможно.  
— Так вот где эти двое! — дверь на чёрный выход открылась, и оттуда высунулась блондинистая макушка, — Шушукаются тут!  
— В смысле «шушукаются»?! — начали возмущать Иошиэки и Элизабет, — Нам поговорить уже нельзя?!  
— Ой, пошутить уже нельзя. — скрестил руки на груди Эд, — Заходите давайте. На улице зима, а они в футболках стоят. — блондинистая голова занырнула обратно в заведение. Иошиэки фыркнул и зашёл в бар.  
— Эли… — послышался знакомый голос, со стороны, как бы чуть сверху. Девушка резко повернула голову в ту сторону, но никого не увидела.  
— Элизабет, ты идёшь? — спросил у неё Иошиэки.  
— Да, иду… — чуть заторможено ответила шатенка и улыбнулась, — С Новым Годом, Хитоши. — прошептала Эли и зашла в бар, где уже во всю о чём-то спорили Эд и Мока, Минору что-то ел, внимательно их слушая и думая о чём-то своём, а Иошиэки о чём-то говорил с Нобуо. Элизабет села рядом с Минору, забирая у него стакан с лимонадом и отпивая и него. Да, ничего не изменилось с детства.


End file.
